Talk:Farming/@comment-24.63.171.64-20130219211633
sorry my post is so spread out haha (deal with it) (mainly a quick adc help guide..) some obvious and non obvious tips/tricks for lanes.. i seem to have the highest farm... (makes sense bcuz i play main ADC) however some games im out played by mids who have slightly more than i do... them supports make it rough sometimes.. games end 150+ guarenteed and usually more close to the 175mark... 20-30 minutes 40minutes 200-250 i do realize this is slightly below the ""professional level"" but seems to win games enough i figure the reason it falls off is after IE/BT/PD i really could careless about 1 shotting minions and go for champ champ champs :) NOM NOM NOM also after reading some posts... Early Game EZ.. ADC farm.. some say use ur q to get them last hits... honestly .. fuck that ur q is to press so use it.. to press and only to press a good ez can land 9/10 Q's and thats about 1000 dmg so unless theyre rockin a sona soraka or taric theyre going back early... (more obvious) sending people back allows you to greatly win lanes both money and lvl .. (lvl will be equalized at about mid game (depending on how long you can keep your rock a rollin) and of course if they refuse to be pressed and go back then it allows your jangle to come make plays.. (random advice)... if you see your playin vs a person whos not so keen on last hitting this means that you should probably adapt his play style sumwhat ... unless you reaaaaallly know how to take advantage of turret shots to farm with EZ no BF sword front minions get hit 2 times with turret once by auto and back wave is 2 by you once by tower ^^^ the above is without your minions there ... if there are minions present for your side attacking instead of gettin the first hits on the back minions try to let them do the initial (this is rough however bcuz all it really takes is 1 tower shot and 3 minion hits and u lose out on that 15-20 gold.. after BF sword 1 tower 1 auto should take care of most everything (depending on lvl/masteries/runes) (go practice) me and a friend for awhile would q customs and push lanes on purpose to get comfortable with dodging incomming attacks while keeping your farm up even pushed into your turret ... ^^^ remember when i said dont use Q unless its to attack a champion... if your being hard pushed it is now acceptable to kill a few with q in fact i highly suggest it for the fronties and tanks since they give out the big bucks ;) and you might leave 10-15 hp which the turret clears... (pain in the ass) but leave the back ones for autos ... most of the time theyll stop right before the line if you do it right you can have them sit here and no push into turret range ... *this could be dangerous depending on who your against* * but also again opens that jangle up for ganks) in my honest opinion CS is (as i think it was Phreak who said) the most important phase... 2 reasons here.. CS cannot be undone ... as champion kills can and most likely will be.. (ie 500 gold for killin a dude who just merked your team) that 500+500+500+500+500 can add up real quick and flip flop games .. but a steady concentraded farm is yours and only yours and of course the obvious... your ability to make items appear in your 1-6 inventory slots faster than your opponent is CRUCIAL!!! all in all... cs is importanteeeee :) allso very important i bring you a message from your friendly patrick o hulahan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZXHsNqkDI4 YOU NEEEEED TO LEARN HOW TO FUCKIN DODGE SOME WRENCHES.... any other questions???